Forbidden
by THE Tazzy Devil
Summary: NaruHina. Leaving the only life she knew to illegally fight in a war, pretending to be a man while falling for her Captain and trying to keep her identity a secret was not something Hinata ever thought she'd find herself doing. But here she was.
1. Chapter 1

**FORBIDDEN.**

What's this?  
Another story?  
And you still haven't written another chapter for Demon Couple 2 or Trapped?

Yes. This is true.  
And I'm sorry!  
So many ideas keep coming to me, and I just can't focus on anything.  
Oh, and I have exams in less than two weeks and I should really be focusing on studying but I'm not which is just stressing me out.

And yet here I am writing a story when I should be STUDDYING BECAUSE MY LIFE DEPENDS ON THESE EXAMS OR SOMEHTING BUT I JUST CANT CONCENTRATE AND PROCRASTINATION IS BASICALLY MY MIDDLE NAME.

Okay. A bit off topic.

But this is my new story. (NaruHina, of course… are you surprised?)

And it's a Mulan/Naruto cross-over (because it's my favourite Disney movie) and I've read so many that are basically just re-writes of the movie just with naruto characters in the place of the Disney characters.

So I've written my own, with my own flair.

And I hope you like it.

(You don't have to like Mulan or even _know _Mulan to read this story because I wrote it in a way that it seems different to the film)

Well, I hope so.

So tell me what you think.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"I'm sorry, Father." I whispered quietly as I slipped across the wooden floorboards of my luscious family home. "I can't let you do this." Leaning down, I picked up the scroll that was given to my father, forcing a member of our household to train and fight in this upcoming war.

As the only male in the household, Hiashi Hyuuga was the only man able to fight. But he had done his time in the army – he had fought enough for his country! He was too injured from his past battles to fight. He wouldn't survive this war. I took a deep breath, reaching a cupboard within the depths of my home, and found my father's beloved sword and armour.

I needed to do this for him – for my family. I had already dishonoured them time and time again, disappointing matchmakers and being classed as a woman unable to ever find a husband.

I sighed loudly, pulling out some thin cloth from the medicine cabinet and tightly wrapping my breasts to my chest. I needed to leave quickly, before anyone could notice. Placing my father's heavy armour onto my thin frame made, and strapping his sword to my waist, I disappeared toward our family stables.

I pulled my long raven hair into a tight bun at the crown of my head, tying it with a rubber band as I opened the door to Mushu's stable, the elegant ginger horse glancing up at me as I entered. "Come on, Mushu." I grabbed his reigns, and slipped onto the curious horse.

"We've got work to do."

**FORBIDDEN.**

**FORBIDDEN.**

The camp was not what I had expected. I mused, stepping into the grounds. Tents were set up in every direction, more men than I had ever seen in my life crowding every spare space. Talking, jeering on one another. Some were excited, some nervous, some bored, and some looking like this was the worst day of their life.

I was in the nervous category. I sighed. I knew I still looked feminine. Not like a woman, I sighed, but a really feminine male. Tying Mushu at the stable with all the other horses, I took a deep breath. My game plan was to simply become angered when people likened me to a woman, as any man would be offended at being called a woman.

I needed to act like a man.

Talk like a man.

Walk like a man.

But think like a woman.

I wasn't worried about bringing honour to my family. I knew it was far too late for me. But I needed to keep my father away from the action. And I couldn't get caught. Because if I did – I would die.

A woman in the army is unheard of. It just wouldn't happen.

And hopefully, everyone think of that when they see me. And persuade themselves to thinking that I'm a man.

I can do this.

I can do this.

I _know _I can do this.

"_H-Hinata-Sama_?!"

Shit.

My eyes widened marginally, and I turned swiftly to face the person who spoke my name. A loud well-practiced semi-masculine laugh erupted from my mouth as I turned, "Are you talking to me? I am Kaito Hyuu-."

I froze. My lavender Hyuuga eyes meeting ones of the same colour. I gazed into the shocked face of my cousin, Neji Hyuuga, with mouth gaping open. "Neji-nii-san?" I whispered quietly.

My voice must have broken him out of his stupor, because he moved suddenly, grabbing my arm and dragging me across the camp, muttering angrily to himself.

Naturally, I tripped over a large rock, my petite body slamming into the large masculine form of a man beside me. Neji dropped my wrist, spinning around, and I turned to apologise to the man I crashed into.

Before I could utter a single word, the largely-built brunette grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me roughly to his face. "Got a problem, whimp?"

I grabbed his arm holding my collar tightly, using all the strength I had in the attempt to seem manly. "Hey," I grumpily spoke, "It was an accident, man. Calm down."

"Don't call me 'man', you twig." He growled, "My name is Kankorou. Don't forget it."

As his other hand unknowingly seemed to grab for my chest, I instinctively slammed my fist into the man's stomach, causing him to drop me and bow over in pain. In the background, I could hear Neji's palm slamming into his own forehead in frustration, as fellow men regarded the situation without any interest.

Kankorou pulled his fist back in anger, and threw his arm to my face. I quickly ducked, watching in horror as Kankorou's fist landed on the chest of the man who was standing behind me.

Chaos ensued.

Punches were thrown in every direction, tents fell into broken heaps on the ground, I was stumbling in every direction, being pulled, pushed and hit and accidently touched in inappropriate places (luckily, no-one noticed I wasn't as flat as a normal male in the chaos).

"_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" _A loud booming voice shook the campsite, halting everyone in their fighting. My eyes shifted to the clearly toned man standing in front of the crowd, his hand rubbing against his spiky blonde hair in frustration. I had to admit – he was nice to look at. Even though his blue eyes were glaring at the lot of us in anger, interesting whisker tattoos curling at the corners of his mouth due to his apparent scowl.

Standing next to him was a shorter man, in one of the Hokage's assistants' kimonos. The shorter man was older and frail-like, holding a cane and regarded us all with narrowed, careful eyes. He was definitely one to watch out for.

Sighing quietly, I looked back towards the blonde, who was angrily waiting for someone to answer his question.

"You should ask him." Kankorou growled throughout the silence, pointing straight at me.

"What is your name, soldier?" The blonde man stepped toward me, and I could clearly hear the sound of Neji's palm hitting his forehead once again somewhere in the distance.

"Kaito Hyuuga, Sir!" I called out loudly and clearly, looking straight into his dark eyes.

"Hyuuga," He mused quietly, mostly to himself, "Causing trouble? What do you know." He obviously knew what a strict proud bunch most of the Hyuuga's were. Too bad I was the only person who didn't fit that category. "You're on cleaning duty."

"I… But…" I started.

"Are you talking back to your Captain?" The shorter man questioned in a malicious tone, and I immediately backtracked.

"No, Sir! Sorry, Sir! I'll report to cleaning duty tonight!... Sir!"

"My name," the blonde man stepped back to the forefront of the group, the rest of us silencing to hear him speak, "Is Captain Naruto Uzumaki. And this here, is one of Hokage-Sama's assistants, Danzo Shimura. He will watch over our training and alert the Hokage when we are ready for battle. It is my _job _to train the lot of you. You will listen to every word I say. You will obey my every order. _Anyone _who does _anything _out of line will deal with me! Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!" The crowd chorused in unison.

"By the time I am done with you, you will all be ready to fight in this war. I want _nothing _but your focus and your dedication. I will not let you down." Naruto called out clearly, "So, _you _better not let _me _down. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

**FORBIDDEN.**

**FORBIDDEN.**

"You stupid, stupid, s_tupid _girl!" Neji lectured, standing in my tent later that night. He was pacing back and forth uncomfortably. "What the hell are you even doing here? If they find out, you'll be killed! You don't even look that much like a man! I'm surprised you haven't found you out yet! I can't protect you from the army! You're going to be killed!"

"Neji." I called out quietly, getting his attention immediately. "I'm sorry. But I _have _to do this. Father… Father isn't strong enough to fight in another war. His leg is still injured."

"So, what?" Neji sighed loudly, "So it's okay for you to go out and die for him?"

"Yes! It's the only thing I can do for my family!" I cried out, determined to see this through until the end.

"Hinata," Neji said slowly, "Don't you think you've dishonoured your family enough?" He asked quietly.

I knew he meant no harm by his words, but they still hurt. "That's one of the reasons I'm doing this, Neji-nii-san." I whispered quietly, knowing he could still hear every word, "I've been a terrible daughter. Father has been nothing but disappointed in me from the start. I know he won't care all that much if I leave and die here. He's got Hanabi-chan who we both know won't let him down like I have all these years. I _need _to do this so he can be happy. So Hanabi can become the heir and everything can fall into place."

Neji sighed again, clearly not pleased. "I guess I can't force you to leave. And now that you're here, there's no way I can sneak you out of here without alerting every one of your real identity. But," He stood up in the tent, "I am your cousin. And I will protect you from harm in this place. If that means I have to help you keep up this," he gestured to my appearance, "_cross-dressing_ façade. Then that's what I'll do."

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san." I bowed low to the ground, "I owe you my life."

Neji sighed, "Don't thank me yet. I doubt either of us are gonna make it out of this war alive. And it isn't the Sound I'm scared of."

I nodded shortly, muttering a quiet, "Sorry Neji-nii-san," under my breath.

**FORBIDDEN.**

**FORBIDDEN.**

(If I've swapped between writing in first person and third person please let me know so I can fix it, because I do that sometimes and it's stupid and annoying)

But yeah, that's the first chapter.

Let me know what you think.

Taz


	2. Chapter 2

**FORBIDDEN.**

Chapter 2? Out so soon?

Taz, what is wrong with you?

Oh, right. You have an exam in two days and you've been procrastinating STILL. YOU WILL FAIL YOUR EXAMS AND THIS WILL BE THE REASON FOR IT. My readers, you have now witnessed a critical moment in my history! This era in my life shall officially be labelled _'procrastination; the utter destruction of Taz's future.'_

(I even started painting the other day which I haven't done since my mid-year exams earlier this year)

Jesus someone help me from this hell.

Anyway. Here's the second chapter.

Hope you like it!

**LAST TIME:**

"_You stupid, stupid, stupid girl!" Neji lectured, standing in my tent later that night. He was pacing back and forth uncomfortably. "What the hell are you even doing here? If they find out, you'll be killed! You don't even look that much like a man! I'm surprised you haven't found you out yet! I can't protect you from the army! You're going to be killed!"_

"_Neji." I called out quietly, getting his attention immediately. "I'm sorry. But I have to do this. Father… Father isn't strong enough to fight in another war. His leg is still injured."_

"_So, what?" Neji sighed loudly, "So it's okay for you to go out and die for him?"_

"_Yes! It's the only thing I can do for my family!" I cried out, determined to see this through until the end._

"_Hinata," Neji said slowly, "Don't you think you've dishonoured your family enough?" He asked quietly._

_I knew he meant no harm by his words, but they still hurt. "That's one of the reasons I'm doing this, Neji-nii-san." I whispered quietly, knowing he could still hear every word, "I've been a terrible daughter. Father has been nothing but disappointed in me from the start. I know he won't care all that much if I leave and die here. He's got Hanabi-chan who we both know won't let him down like I have all these years. I need to do this so he can be happy. So Hanabi can become the heir and everything can fall into place."_

_Neji sighed again, clearly not pleased. "I guess I can't force you to leave. And now that you're here, there's no way I can sneak you out of here without alerting every one of your real identity. But," He stood up in the tent, "I am your cousin. And I will protect you from harm in this place. If that means I have to help you keep up this," he gestured to my appearance, "cross-dressing façade. Then that's what I'll do."_

"_Thank you, Neji-nii-san." I bowed low to the ground, "I owe you my life."_

_Neji sighed, "Don't thank me yet. I doubt either of us are gonna make it out of this war alive. And it isn't the Sound I'm scared of."_

_I nodded shortly, muttering a quiet, "Sorry Neji-nii-san," under my breath._

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**FORBIDDEN.**

**FORBIDDEN.**

**FORBIDDEN.**

**FORBIDDEN.**

Quickly jumping out of my tent, I ran to join the large male population gathering around four long tables, a heaping plate of rice and meat situated in front of every chair. My stomach grumbled in appreciation of the scent of the food and I excitedly slipped into a seat and snapped my chopsticks in two.

"Oh, I don't think so."

My eyes widened marginally as I saw the food in front of me disappear, and turned around to see the face of Kankorou grinning back at me, flanked by two guys. "You owe me some retribution, Kaito-teme." He laughed

"What?" I gasped loudly, "But, that's… mine." I groaned, my stomach crying in horror.

"Not anymore." Kankorou laughed, tipping the entirety of my plate onto his before placing the empty plate back in front of me.

"Hey!" I called out, "That's not fair! Why would you.."

"Shut up." The raven haired man standing next to Kankorou grunted. "I hate people who complain about everything."

I gulped loudly as the third man laughed loudly.

"Even Sasuke's getting involved." He chuckled wildly.

"Shut up, Kiba-baka." Sasuke growled before turning back to his food, quiet once again.

I glanced between the three of them, my mouth opening and closing, trying to say something. But I knew I couldn't take on these guys. There were intimidating, and I was a measly female.

My stomach growled in pain, and I resigned myself to the fact that I was having no food at all for the night.

**FORBIDDEN. **

**FORBIDDEN.**

Sighing quietly, I slipped into the kitchen, eyes wide in horror as I saw the heaping pile of plates stacked by the sink. This was going to take _all night._ I cried inwardly.

By now, I was hungry, tired and grumpy, sick of having to act like a man and sick of being treated poorly. My first day in the army was not a good one. And I knew that it wasn't going to change any time soon. Why did I have to get on the bad side of one of the most conniving men in this place on the first day?

I took a deep breath. It didn't really matter. It was in the past. I couldn't change it now. Now, I had to deal with it. Maybe if I ignored him, he'll go away.

I filled the sink up with hot water and soap, and decided to make a start on the dishes. They had to get done, and the sooner I started – the sooner I finished.

I was about ten minutes into the overbearing job when Captain Naruto Uzumaki walked straight into the room, watching me wash the dishes in thought.

My immediate thought was _oh no, he's found out. _And I started to sweat in fear. "Is there something you wanted, Sir?" I asked loudly, making sure my voice sounded as deep as possible.

He shook his head, and I watched in interest as he sighed loudly, grabbing a cloth from the other side of the room and began drying the clean dishes.

"You're… _helping _me?" My eyes widened, "Why?"

Naruto sighed, grabbing a cloth from the other side of the room and began drying the clean dishes. "We've got to start training bright and early tomorrow morning. I thought I should give you a hand so you could get some decent rest tonight," He explained, picking up the next plate.

"Thank you, Naruto-Sama." I said quietly, highly intimidated by the _Captain _helping me wash dishes.

"That's fine, Kaito-san. And just call me Naruto." He grinned easy-goingly at me, and I was taken back at how young the expression made him look. "I'm sick of having to act all high and mighty around here, already."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the loud growling of my stomach echoing throughout the room. I blushed.

"Still hungry?" Naruto laughed loudly, "I can't believe it! After all that food we just fed you. Do you think we need to put more on the men's plates?"

I looked away awkwardly, "No, Naruto-san. It's just… I didn't end up eating any dinner before."

"What?"

"Um," I sighed quietly, "I upset a fellow soldier earlier today which caused the ruckus within the camp before you introduced yourself. The soldier retaliated before by eating all my food."

Naruto's brow furrowed, "That's not good." He sighed, "Do I need to have a word with this soldier? Keep him on the right track?"

"No, Naruto-san. It's fine. It was my fault anyway." I smiled at him, only to be once again interrupted by my stomach.

Naruto laughed quietly, "Well, we have to do something about that stomach." He grinned. "Kaito-san, don't tell anyone about this," he said comparatively, as he walked to the other side of the room, pulling out the key to the pantry, "I stole this earlier today from one of the chefs." He grinned, disappearing into the pantry, "They think I eat too much of their food if they keep it unlocked. Maybe their right. But hey, a man's gotta eat." He chuckled from inside the pantry, and I watched in amusement when he came out with two packs of instant ramen.

I laughed quietly, "I promise I won't tell anyone." I smiled at him, surprised by this new attitude. I'd never seen him so laid-back before. It was... nice.

Naruto grumbled in happiness as he turned on the kettle situated on the kitchen bench. "If I had a choice, I would live off of ramen. It's the best food I've ever tasted." He smiled happily as he prepared the two meals.

"Thank you for this." I smiled as we took a break from our cleaning to enjoy the hot ramen noodles.

"No worries," Naruto grinned, "Just don't let the other men push you around, Kaito-san. To get any respect around here you're gonna have to act tough."

I nodded, "I'll try my best!"

**FORBIDDEN.**

**FORBIDDEN.**

I was awoken bright and early the next morning by a loud bell sounding throughout the camp. Grumpily muttering to myself, I sat up in my bedroll and pulled my long tangly hair back into the same bun as yesterday without brushing it. Besides, the rough look was sure to make me look manlier.

I stretched my arms, moving to re-wrap my breasts. Despite the freedom I gave them by leaving them unfastened for the night, they were still aching and sore, so I made the decision to wrap them looser than yesterday.

We were given a new set of clothes last night, these ones designed for training, so I slipped the loose shirt and pants on, pleased that I gave the wrong clothing size so I could easily hide my feminine assets and figure.

Rubbing my face with my hand, I slipped out of the tent, jogging to meet up with the large pack of men standing in a straight line, sleepy albeit prepared for the day ahead.

**FORBIDDEN.**

**FORBIDDEN.**

Turns out I was wrong. Very wrong.

Nobody was prepared for _this_.

After the _warm up_, which consisted of a fifteen kilometre jog through the mountains carrying pales of water on a stick over our shoulders, I was ready to keel over and die.

Kankorou had tripped me several times, and despite the fact that I managed to catch myself after the first two, I was unprepared when he gestured to Sasuke and the quiet man pulled my leg out from underneath me, causing me to fall onto my ass, the water splashing everywhere.

I was ignored by the majority of the male population who simply ran around me, but Naruto, who had been forcefully pushing us forward from the back of the line noticed me lying on the ground.

"Pick up your pales, soldier." He called out loudly. "Head back to the river, fill them up, and I expect you to have caught up to the group in ten minutes."

I almost choked at his words, and immediately jumped to my feet. Despite his redeeming qualities like his beautiful muscular physique and secretly fun-loving and cheeky attitude, Naruto Uzumaki was a slave driver. He was the devil himself, unsympathetically pushing us to our limits until we achieved what he intended us to.

I had reached the group within fifteen minutes, according to Naruto, but I was on the verge of throwing up. But I had to wait until the _warm up _had ended to hand my water to the camp chefs and unceremoniously collapse in a heap on the forest floor breathing heavily.

Naruto simply laughed at the group of us, some vomiting, some on the verge of fainting, and some sweating so much I thought they would drown.

He wasn't even batting an eye.

It was as if he had been walking the entire way. His breathing was even, his heart rate seemingly normal. I couldn't believe it. This guy had to be an alien.

"That was a good warm up, men!" He called out, somehow pleased with our efforts. Danzo, on the other hand, looked severely displeased with our warm up. I sighed angrily. I'd like to see _him _run fifteen kilometres with pales of water on his back.

"Now, we will move on to the first part of your training!" Naruto called out loudly. And my eyes widened in horror.

I watched in fascination as Naruto took a bow and arrow from Danzo and fired the arrow at the top of an enormous 30 ft. high wooden pole. The arrow hit it's mark easily, the top of the thick wooden pole, and I watched in horror as the Captain grabbed two pieces of thick black ribbon, connected to heavy golden weights. "Your job is to retrieve that arrow!" He declared loudly, "But you need to do it with these two imperative items." He held up one of the weights, "_This_ represents discipline. And _this_ represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow!"

No one could do it.

My eyes simply got wider and wider as continuously people continued to fall onto the ground. Every one tried it a different way, but it was always the same outcome. I watched in horror, knowing it was my turn soon.

I knew I couldn't do it.

But as I fell onto my back, the weights crashing beside me, I was still surprised by the extent of my failure. I couldn't even get three feet up the damn pole. And despite the fact that Naruto made the weights seem so light… they were like thirty pounds each. I thought I was going to dislocate my shoulders simply carrying the weights!

Naruto sighed loudly as he watched the last of us fail miserably. Looking at the slumped group of men before him, he called out loudly, "We're not even close to finished yet, men! We've barely started!"

I was going to die.

**FORBIDDEN.**

**FORBIDDEN.**

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Let me know how you're liking this fic!**

**Taz**


End file.
